


Expressions of Interest

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [174]
Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Gen, akificlet, arrow!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>swayingsheets wanted this post (http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/67722926816/lance-needs-to-join-team-pointy-stuff-asap-just) and skippy - i’m not really writing skippy anymore, but just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions of Interest

Once upon a time, Kevin would already have been pulling out the handcuffs and starting the Miranda Rights.

Once upon a time, though, Kevin was a police detective, married, thinking about kids even. Innocent and happy with it.

"How times change," he murmured to himself as he holstered his weapon, staying back.

The Hood flashed him a look, face lost in the shadows of the green folds of heavy fabric. You couldn’t make out features, but Kevin suspected the Hood was laughing at him.

The part of Kevin that would always be a cop winced as the Hood hit the guy until he gave up an address, then hit again. The thug thumped to the floor, senseless.

"I feel I should make some token protest on brutality here," Kevin said, but without much energy - this guy had been shooting at them only a few minutes ago.

The Hood was definitely laughing at him now. ”Then arrest me.”

"Can’t," Kevin said. It hurt less than he thought it would. "They finally took my badge." Kevin sniffed. Okay, it hurt a little. "Couldn’t demote me any further I guess."

"They fired you?" the Hood demanded, voice twisted and distorted. Once upon a time, Kevin found it creepy. Now, after being saved by that voice a dozen times, Kevin just found it familiar. "For helping me?"

Kevin shrugged. ”I signed up to help people. Way the force is going, I would have quit soon anyway.” He mustered a smile. ”Hey, maybe I’ll go the PI route. Think I’d make a good gumshoe?”

The Hood stared at him, perfectly still.

Kevin bit his lip, reflexively patted his sidearm to check it was still there. ”Everyone’s a critic,” he muttered, turning to look at the shattered window. ”Think they’ll try again?” he asked over his shoulder.

"Most likely. We’re going to be busy."

There was something in the way the Hood weighted the inflection. He turned; the Hood was nearer than he expected, he he gave a half-jump. “We?” he asked to cover it.

His heart stopped as a gloved hand came up and pushed the hood back. Kevin’s jaw dropped as he took in the set expression on the face of the richest man in the city, the heir to the Carden fortune, the imfamous playboy who’d broken one brother’s heart and got the other killed. ”I’d like to offer you a job. If you’re interested.”

Kevin swung, his fist connected with a loud crack. Carden jerked, but didn’t so much as take a step back. He gave Kevin a fair enough expression as Kevin tried to massage feeling back into his fingers. ”I’m interested.”


End file.
